CSF (Shmakalakan Football Confederation)
see Head to Head records Shmakalaka Mens National Football Team Head to Head records CSF also known as the Shmakalakan Football Confederation in English and Confederação de Futbol Shmakalaka in Portuguese is the Central Governing body of Football in Shmakalaka it is a FIFA Member and within that is part of the CONCACAF Confederation. CSF was Formed in 1895 with the help of the FA. The head office is located in Porto Azul. The Most Expenisve Transfer of a player registered by CSF, which is anybody who plays for the Shmakalakan National Football Team, is Giorgio Turati who transferred from Real Palmero to West Ham United in the English Premier League for £21,000,000 in June 2017. The most capped player of all time for the National side is Falzhino with 116 games played between the years of 1992-2010. The highest scorer for the National team is also Falzhino who scored 48 goals in his 116 games. The Men's National side is currently ranked 11th in the World as of the June 7th 2018 updates with Spain ahead and Denmark and England equal on points behind, this is the sides highest ever ranking and makes them the highest ranked side in the CONCACAF division. Shmakalaka is also the highest ranked side in the CONCACAF RANKING INDEX with a rank score of 2,094, the rankings are a constantly up-to-date ranking system for national teams in North and Central America and the Caribbean, as they compete in the on-going Nations League, the CONCACAF Gold Cup, and other international competitions. The rankings outcome of each match depends on three main factors: 1.The playing strength of the teams competing, 2.The home-field advantage, 3.The actual match performance or final result of the match. Shmakalaka won 3 editions of the CONCACAF Championship which was held between the years of 1961-1989 winning 3 titles in 1963, 1967 and 1981, The CONCACAF Gold Cup which has run sinse has resulted in 2 victories 1996 and 2002 in total they have 5 Continental Championships in their history, they have also been losing finalists on 6 occasions in 1965 and 1977 and in 1991, 1998, 2005 and 2015. Histroy Shmakalaka played its first International match against England in June 1895, the match finished 3-3. This was the first time a group of players from various clubs and states had played in one team representing the nation, previously the highest level of football one could achieve was at state level. Shmakalaka made its debut at the Football World Cup in 1966 World Cup failing to leave the group, this world cup would be Shmakalaka's first taste of World Cup Football and would set the tone for the future great teams of the 80's and 90's. Shmakalaka failed to qualify for the 1970 and 74 editions before qualifying for Argentina 1978 with a aging team which again failed to make it out of the group. At the 1982 World Cup in Spain, Shmakalaka for the first time would make it out of the group however knocked out in the first round. At the 1986 World Cup in Mexico Shmakalaka impressed in the group stage winning 2 of their 3 games however were subsequently knocked out in the round of 16. Shmakalaka's group of players that were taken to the 2 previous editions of the world cup were beginning to age however turned back the clock by winning 1 and drawing the other 2 matches in pool play before losing on penalties to the hosts Italy in the Round of 16. Shmakalaka impressed in the qualifying for the 1994 World Cup led by a young Falzinho and Valdenzo and surprised by winning all their group matches comfortably and for the first time in their history making it past the first round eventually crashing out to the eventual Runners up Italy in extra time after the game finished 2-2. Much was expected of Shmakalaka at the 1998 World Cup in France due to the fact that their best player Falzinho played for Italian Giants Inter Milan and was considered one of the best players in the world, they did not disappoint reaching the quarter final stage where they met the hosts and eventual winners France, in a controversial match which saw Falzinho break his foot after a poor tackle by Laurent Blanc which finished 2-1 France. 2002. 2014 , this is a increase of 8 from the rankings prior to the Copa America Centeranrio where the team placed 4th losing to Colombia 2-1 in the 3rd playoff. This ranking makes the Shmakalakan Men's National team the highest ranking CONCACAF side at the moment. Shmakalaka won all 3 of there group matches at the 2018 World Cup in Russia and beat Portugal 2-1 in their Round of 16 clash before being knocked out by France 3-2 in added time. 9 world cups Rivalries The National team has rivalries with Mexico and the United States due to geographical closeness off those countries to Shmakalaka. Shmakalaka maintains friendly rivalries with both England and Portugal due to the colonial past. Intrestingly Shmakalaka has a rivalry with Argentina mainly stemmed from conflicting views over the sovereignty of the Falkland Islands as well as seeing some fiery matches sinse 1982 with 8 Red cards. Russia 2018 FIFA World Cup National Team Management structure National Squad Current Roster Results and Fixtures of Men's National Team Most Expensive Transfers = Tournament Record = Continental World Cup = Historical Ranking = = Greatest Players = {| class="wikitable" |- ! no. ! Name ! Pos. ! Years ! Games ! Goals ! Vote % |- | 1 | Valdenzo | MF/DF | 1984-1998 | 102 | 16 | 34% |- | 2 | Falzinho | FW | 1990-2007 | 116 | 45 | 22% |- | 3 | Ambresona | MF/FW | 1979-1993 | 89 | 39 | 14% |- | 4 | Belogratti | FW | 1957-1970 | 76 | 44 | 21% |- | 5 | Canolada | FW | 1962-1977 | 87 | 39 | 9% |- | 6 | Dantonio | DF | 1961-1977 | 93 | 6 | 28% |- | 7 | Zarkel | DF | 2002- | 117 | 13 | |- | 8 | | DF | 1955-1972 | 85 | 6 | |- | 9 | | MF | 1959-1975 | 96 | 43 | |- | 10 | | FW | 1953-1968 | 56 | 41 | |-